Shadows of Valor Conflict
The Shadows of Valor Conflict was a series of conflicts located within the southern part of the Isle of Valor in Stormheim, the island that houses the Halls of Valor. Spurred into action after the engagement of Sylvanas Windrunner and Genn Greymane that resulted in the Banshee Queen losing an item of vital importance to the Worgen king, as well as the Forsaken's position on the isle, the Shadows of Valor Conflict was a re-engagement of hostilities between the Alliance and Horde as both sides vied for control of the island. The Alliance Led by Berenal Grayblade, the Alliance gathered within a newly established fortress on the western half of the isle, south of Greywatch. Liam's Landing, as it was named, was established upon a natural cove overlooking the sea, with its harbor still in construction. To make up for this, a smaller port was established just east of Liam's Landing by the name of Archibald's Anchorage, a dedicated port in the southern island. As the Alliance expanded out after the Horde, they were unable to complete Liam's Landing or Archibald's Anchorage at the time the fighting began, as opposed to the Forsaken who were able to complete their home base of Vengeance Vanguard before the fighting erupted. The Horde Led by Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow and Seleste Felsorrow, the Horde gathered within the newly formed fortress of Vengeance Vanguard on the eastern half of the island. Having been established to attempt to throw off the Alliance choke hold on the island, it was closely followed by the establishment of a settlement known as Blightcaller's Bastion to the west. Having discovered the Alliance had been establishing in a similar position on the opposite side of the isle, the Forsaken refrained from movements until Vengeance Vanguard was fully constructed. As a result, unlike the still unfinished Liam's Landing and Archibald's Anchorage, the Forsaken were able to engage in the conflict with two fully constructed bases. The Conflict Conflict began when it was discovered that the Forsaken had entrenched the eastern half of the island. Gathering at Liam's Landing, various orders of the Alliance prepared to move en masse towards a forward camp under the name of Greymane's Gambit. The Alliance began the conflict by launching an offensive on Vengeance Vanguard, a port that had been established by the Forsaken. Before launching an offensive, the Alliance blocked their communication with Blightcaller's Bastion, a forward base with high plague production, by way of Greymane's Gambit. While the offensive was strong, the Horde was just barely able to repel the Alliance forces, forcing them to wait for additional support by way of their fleet. With the additional time, the Horde scored a valuable victory by the skin of their teeth, securing the defenses of Vengeance Vanguard. Unfortunately for the Alliance, this too was repelled. In a high stakes battle on the seas, the Horde covertly usurped control of an Alliance vessel and used it to spear head a counter offensive on the fleet. Engaging the Horde to regain control of their ships, the Alliance and Horde engaged in a bloody brawl across two ships, culminating in the Horde being repelled, but the Alliance left too beleaguered to bring the ships forward to aid Greymane's Gambit. As such, while the Horde suffered massive losses as well, they gained a Pyrrhic victory. Taking time to rest back at Liam's Landing, the Horde posed a daring counter offensive by bringing their ships off the coast of the landing. Heading for the cove just next to the landing, the Horde attempted to sap the caves beneath it to collapse the cliff upon which Liam's Landing was formed. Formed of two groups, the Horde struck from two angles in order to destroy the Alliance defense. A bloody stalemate culminated in the northern group, while the Horde was successful in the south, destroying part of Liam's Landing, but not succeeding in destroying the entire area. With their base damaged and the front in the east crippled, the Horde gained tactical advantage on the isle. While the forces recuperated on both sides to address coming tactics, they were approached by emissaries from the Valarjar. Told to rise to the Summit, both sides were surprised to see one another having been summoned by the Valarjar. Told that they would battle for Odyn and the Valarjar's amusement, the two factions clashed within the ancient Vrykul proving grounds. Towards the apex of the battle, the Valarjar called for an end to the fighting, declaring the Alliance the winners. Stating that they would climb the Halls of Valor to receive a blessing from one of Odyn's elite, the Alliance departed to prepare for the festivities and a small tournament of strength demanded by Odyn among the Alliance's own. As the Alliance departed, their emissary imparted unto them wisdom of a chance to still secure the Valarjar's blessing. If they could successfully break the Alliance defenses at the Halls of Valor, they would be permitted to find a champion of their own to fight against the Alliance's. Ultimately, the Horde left in preparation to stop the Alliance at the Halls, seeking to gain both the tactical advantage as well as the blessing of the Valarjar to be present upon the isle in force. On the night of the final bout, the Horde took the Alliance by surprise after the Valarjar announced their presence. Moving to face their foe, the Alliance and Horde engaged in a bloody war where the Horde just barely was able to manage the opportunity to join the tournament. With a sole victory over the Alliance, in which the battle before hand had resulted in several major Alliance and Horde victories, the Horde ascended to the peak. There, after a small tournament, Lord Joel Bexleigh of the Stone Cairn Company and Laegnes Firavel of House Firavel engaged in battle. After a close fight, Lord Bexleigh was defeated, permitting the Horde the Valarjar's blessing. Outcome Due to the severe closeness of most battles, neither side was able to score any major victories over the other, with the Horde taking the advantage each time, but with numerous casualties. By the end of the engagement, the only significant victory that was scored by the Horde was that of the damaging of Liam's Landing, but they were unable to fully destroy the base as hoped. As for the Alliance, their inability to successfully repel major Horde attacks without severe losses on their own side left Greymane's Gambit unable to be reinforced. While it still stood, it was now alone and could easily be finished off at a later time if the Horde dedicated the resources to it. Without destroying Vengeance Vanguard, the Horde holds a key port towards the push for Sylvanas' mission. Finally, the Valarjar's split opinion on the two forces has come into question. While the Alliance won the initial bout, the Horde claimed the blessing. As a result, the Horde was able to score a key victory; something necessary after the attack on Eyir. The Alliance, however, now stands in uneasy territory, unsure if the Valarjar will come down from the hills eager for battle. Gallery File:ISOVMeeting1.jpeg|Leaders of the various orders present discuss vital strategy and tactics. File:ISOVSkirmish1.jpg|The Alliance and Horde skirmish in the middle of Stormheim. File:ISOVMarch1.jpg|Marching to Greymane's Gambit. File:ISOVSkirmish2.jpg|One of the first skirmishes at Greymane's Gambit. Category:Battles Category:RP-PvP Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Blades of Greymane